Soup
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Doug is sick, he needs someone to take care of him. Brendan/Doug.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Doug is sick; he needs someone to take care of him. Brendan/Doug.

Soup

It wasn't Doug's day. First of all Ethan had woken him up early heading off to work; it wasn't his fault that he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Second of all, he was ill. It was only a rotten cold, or perhaps the flu, but Doug was feeling intensely sorry for himself. He hadn't moved from the sofa since the early morning wake up call and he didn't plan to any time soon.

Ethan had been gracious enough to toss him a blanket but he hadn't even offered to make him soup; he clearly wasn't the nurturing type. Doug dozed off for a while, the television a quiet hum in the silence of the flat. It must have been late morning when Doug awoke to a gentle knocking at the door. He opened his eyes blearily, feeling even worse than before if that were possible.

Bundling his blanket around his shoulders, Doug staggered towards the door, feeling more than a little dizzy. The knocking resumed, careful and precise. Doug knew who it was before he even opened the door.

"No" Doug said, sniffling.

"No?" Brendan asked in wry amusement. "Ye don't even know what I'm here for yet"

"I do, and no" Doug waddled back to the sofa, collapsing into the cushions. If only the ringing in his ears would cease. He distantly heard the front door close and the shuffling of footsteps. There was a sudden dip of weight on the sofa as Brendan sat beside him, his fingertips cool against Doug's forehead.

"Not feeling well then?" Brendan asked, pulling Doug's blanket further up his body.

"What gave it away?" Doug answered sarcastically. "My runny nose or my lack of co-ordination or perhaps my tendency to fall over a lot?"

"I think the last two go hand in hand" Brendan said mildly. "And ye didn't fall over, did ye?"

"Didn't I?" Doug asked wearily. "My body aches all over like I did"

"That's worrying" Brendan said, his hand resting on Doug's leg, rubbing soothingly.

"Mmm" Doug murmured, satisfied. "Feels good"

"Don't get excited now, Douglas"

Doug sighed, turning over onto his back to get a good look at Brendan. He was smirking at him but his eyes were soft. Brendan and him had been seeing each other for a while now, nothing serious but enough to dull the ache in Doug's chest and to satisfy whatever urges Brendan had that weren't being satisfied elsewhere.

It was an easy arrangement; Brendan would come over to Doug's place when the coast was clear and they'd have sex and perhaps have a snack or a coffee afterwards and then Brendan would leave. Doug rarely went to Brendan's place.

"How come you came round?" Doug asked, feeling confused. "I didn't text you saying I was alone or anything"

Brendan coughed. "Just a hunch" he shrugged. "Have ye eaten? Ye look like death warmed up"

"Thanks" Doug said dryly. "And no, I haven't. Ethan-" he was cut off when Brendan stood up, going towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Making ye some soup" Brendan pulled out a pan and rifled through the cupboards.

"How do you know where things are?" Doug asked, closing his eyes. The room was far too bright.

"I've cooked here before, ye know that" Brendan's voice sounded faraway. "Hey, Douglas, stay with me, yeah?"

Doug opened his eyes. "Sorry"

"That's alright. I don't want ye drifting off before ye have eaten something, that's all"

"Right, yeah"

Brendan returned a few moments later with a mug of tomato soup. Doug attempted to raise himself up but faltered. Brendan, without hesitation, wrapped an arm around his waist and hoisted him into position with more gentleness than Doug was aware he was capable of.

"Thanks" Doug murmured, taking the soup in both of his hands and taking a small sip. He closed his eyes contently. "Just what I needed"

Brendan busied himself while Doug drank his soup by tiding up the living room. He tossed all of Doug's used tissues into the bin which Doug thought was both very disgusting and rather sweet.

Afterward he had finished his soup, Doug lay back against the edge of the sofa, his stomach feeling warm and full. Brendan took the mug away and then returned to sit on the arm of the sofa. There was an awkward moment where Doug was sure that Brendan would leave. But as usual, Brendan surprised him.

"Can ye make it upstairs?" Brendan asked him, looking into his face intently.

"Brendan…not today…" Doug said, somewhat regretful.

Brendan laughed, a low, gravely sound. "I didn't mean that. Ye should sleep, in yer own bed"

Doug glanced over at the stairs. "I don't know… I don't think, no I can't" Doug shook his head sadly.

"I thought so" Brendan said mildly. His arms scooped under Doug's body, lifting him easily from the sofa. Doug wriggled a little in surprise but Brendan shushed him. He carried him upstairs as though he weighed nothing and laid him out on his bed carefully. "Better?"

"Much" Doug said, sinking into the pillows. Brendan pulled the cover over him, returning downstairs to grab Doug's blanket for added warmth.

Brendan surveyed him as Doug wrapped himself up tightly in his covers. He wondered what Brendan was still doing here. It wasn't as though Doug could offer him anything right now. Doug stared at him and for a moment he thought he saw something in Brendan's eyes; a momentary glimpse into Brendan's mind, something akin to concern and another emotion Doug couldn't place. The moment passed however and Doug closed his eyes, feeling confused as well as unwell.

There was silence. Doug assumed that Brendan had already left so he was more than astounded when he felt a strong pair of arms curl around his small body, pulling him close, his head resting against Brendan's chest. Brendan held him tightly, his lips in his hair.

"Brendan…" Doug said sleepily, his small fists curling around Brendan's shirt.

"Douglas" Brendan answered, his voice husky. "Sleep now, I've got ye"

Doug didn't need telling twice, he dozed off almost immediately. When he awoke later, he was alone. He wasn't surprised but he also couldn't help feeling distinctly disappointed.

Ethan popped his head around his door. "Alright, mate?"

Doug nodded groggily. "How was your day?" he asked, wanting to distract himself from the odd sense of loneliness which crept over him.

"Not bad" Ethan said, shrugging. "Was weird this morning though" he frowned.

"Why?" Doug asked, hardly caring.

"I was telling Riley how you were in a state at home, ill as you were, and Brendan Brady shot past me so quickly I thought he was going to knock me over. I shouted after him but you know what he's like. You two aren't friends or something, are you?" There was a hint of accusation in Ethan's voice.

"What? No. Not really" Doug said, too stunned to speak properly. "How do you know it was to do with me? He was probably in a hurry"

"Maybe" Ethan said doubtfully. He looked Doug over seriously for a moment. "Be careful, yeah?"

"Always am" Doug said, giving Ethan what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Ethan nodded uneasily. "Get some sleep. Do you need anything? Soup or something?"

Doug smiled to himself, feeling much better after Ethan's little story. "I've got it covered" he said, making himself comfortable once more and promptly falling asleep.


End file.
